


Pekobuki oneshots and headcanons!!!

by smartpuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartpuffin/pseuds/smartpuffin
Summary: a collection of head canons and oneshot of one of my favorite danganronpa confort ships
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

I love this ship so much!!!! If theres anyrequests please fill free to let me know!


	2. After a shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko brushes Ibuki's hair after a shower.

"YAH!!! Peko-chan has never brushed Ibuki's hair before!" Ibuki clapped almost letting her towel slip off her chest.

"I suppose I haven't"

The pair were in the bathroom Ibuki sat in the bathtub while peko sat on the edge combing and drying Ibuki's hair. There was too many tangles to count, but Ibuki was unfaced to the random hair tugging of Peko trying to get the brush unstuck. 

"Ibuki, when was the last time you combed, or at least brushed your hair?"

"Huh oh um..." She used her fingers to count, and went up to 3 "8 and a half years ago!"

"What? How does this not hurt you?" Peko asked sounding worried.

"It does, a little bit, but it doesn't matter as long as I get to be with Peko Sama!"

The grey haired girl could feel her cheeks heating up. Noticing the other one stopped brushing her hair Ibuki turned around and rested her chin in between peko's knees, smiling up at the other. 

"Peko?"

"H-huh?"

Ibuki got up and sat on Peko's lap facing her. Causing Peko to turn bright red. 

"I Love You!" Ibuki tackled Peko onto the floor and rested her head on her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko is getting haunted, but her ghost friend has a crush on her

"Oh, hello young master. Come in."

The blond walked inside Peko's new apartment she was there for a few days or to already. He headed over to a chair. He was about to sit but the chair flew backwards causing him to land butt first on the floor. Peko rushed to his side making sure he was okay.

"Young master! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what was that?"

"I'm not sure."

Peko got up and walked up to the chair on the floor. Suddenly loud music started blaring out of a speaker neither of them owned. The words just sounded the screaming and yelling. The pair covered their ears in shock and pain. The music sounded staticky and loud, yet crazy and muffled. 

"Where is that coming from?!" Fuyu yelled from the floor.

"What?!"

"THE MUSIC, WHERE IS IT COMING FROM?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The music came to a halt. Fuyuhiko got up from the floor and a pink piece of paper flew past him towards Peko. The paper stopped in front of Peko like someone was holding it out to her. It was a card, when Peko opened it you could see it was a heart.

'I Love you!!' with a little drawing under those bolded words. It was peko and someone else holding hands. The other person had long weird hair with horns. It looked drawn in crayon. 

"Who is that?"

"I'm not sure..." Peko stared at the paper heart in hands. Looking all around it trying to find a name or at least something that could prove useful to finding who this person is. 

...

A few days past and Peko is starting to see some weird stuff. Sometimes when she's brushing her teeth she can feel hands wrap around her torso. Other days breakfast will already be 'cooked' Cooked is in bunny ears because she either wakes up to the smell of fire or raw eggs with sprinkles. 

Every now and then she gets letters from her ghosty friend. The go along these lines 'I LOVE YOUUUU' 'Have a nice day!" and, "EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" You know, the norm. 

One day Sonia, Gundham, and Fuyuhiko showed up. Sonia and Gundham heard of the ghost haunting Peko, and wanted to see what they could do to at least let Peko see this so called ghost.

Once they set up they started asking questions 

"Who are you?" Sonia looked around the room from her seat and frowned when the ghost didn't answer her.

"Maybe Peko should ask."

"Perhaps..."

"Alright." Peko looked around the room. "What's ur name?" Suddenly the speaker turned on. 

"I-buki- Mio-da!

"Ibuki Mioda?"

The speaker went on again: "Yep Yep!"

"Can we see you?"

"Hello!"

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" There she was. The ghost in all her glory.

"Wait, if you could show yourself this whole time, then why not do it before?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Well... I wanted to, but I didn't know how she would react... but it's okay!"

"Huh?"

"It's okay, because I love her!"


End file.
